1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to display apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays are widely used as display apparatuses. However, an LCD such as a liquid crystal on silicon (LCOS) may be undesirably large, and an OLED has a short lifetime. In comparison with a LCOS display or an OLED display, an inorganic-based LED (iLED) display may have comparative advantages in various aspects such as brightness, resolution, contrast ratio, lifetime, multi-depth, form factor, and color purity.